It is well known that certain preparations of silver have antimicrobial properties. Silver was employed as a germicide and an antibiotic before modern antibiotics were developed. In previous centuries, users would shave silver particles into their drinking water, or submerge whole silver pieces in the drinking water, for the purpose of ingesting the silver by drinking the water. It seems likely that the practice of eating with silver utensils (i.e., silverware) resulted from a belief in the beneficial properties of silver.
There may be many reasons why administering silver suspended in solution would enhance an individual's health. It is possible that such a solution operates to inhibit the growth of bacteria, viruses, and other unwanted organisms, as well as eradicating such existing bacteria, viruses, and other organisms, as well as having an anti-inflammatory effect.
An object of the invention describes the use of a silver composition to treat certain human ailments. An embodiment of the invention is a silver composition comprising small particles of silver salt and free silver ions.